kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 22
Chapter 22 is the 22nd chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary Satsuki and the others are mesmerized by Misaki and Subaru, who are dressed as guys. The competition had the rule that each team must consist of two guys. Determined, Misaki, along with Subaru, enters the audition. However, they soon freak out after seeing the crowd of people who are participating. Maki announces the beginning of the completion, with the first event being a marathon. As for the rules, one of the participants will have to carry his partner and run down the slope and return back to the gymnasium. The race begins and Misaki decides to carry Subaru. On the other hand, it is seen that Soutarou and Shouichirou are also participating. Misaki looks a little bit exhausted, but her habbit of not giving up gives her the strength to keep going. While running, she spots two strange participants, who were wearing masks. At the end of the race, Misaki and Subaru were the 38th pair to reach the finishing point, with the limit being 50th. Suddenly, Misaki spots Soutarou and Shouichirou, and tries to hide from them, when she is surprised to see the vast gymnasium. Maki then describes the role of footmen and introduces the judge. Misaki gets a furious expression on her face when Maki introduces Tora. The following tasks were based on physical strength, which turned out to be exhausting for everyone, much to Misaki and Subaru's surprise, Maki tells everyone to change clothes in one minute, before they begin the 2nd part. Everyone at the café is worried. Misaki manages to change, but unfortunately Subaru fails, blowing her cover. Everyone is surprised, and the suspicion rises on the two masked participants. Misaki is surprised when they turn out to be Takumi and Aoi themselves. Aoi is considered underage for the competition, being only 14, and is disqualified. With one member from both the teams being disqualified, Tora suggests that the remaining two should form a new team. To prove the fact that she is a male, Misaki grabs Takumi’s hand and thrusts it on her chest, surprising everyone including Takumi himself. The next part of the competition, as described by Maki, is setting the table, with the time limit being 30 minutes. At the beginning, Misaki seems a bit tense, but with Takumi planning the arrangements, the table turns out to be perfect, which is appreciated by the judges. After The Moron Trio annoys Misaki, she drags them outside. Meanwhile, Shouichirou and Soutarou spot Takumi. He tries to trick them by saying that he is ‘Usui Janes’ and not Takumi. Also, Takumi runs into Tora somewhere near the washroom. Igarashi comments that Takumi is handling everything smoothly, and while leaving, he says such is expected from him. After getting back with Misaki, Takumi grabs her hand and pulls her towards him, after she yells at him.He warns her to not act rashly again, or he will have to punish her. With this, the third part of the competition begins. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters